An account holder may participate in a “rewards program” wherein the account holder's account earns rewards currencies (e.g., points, miles, or the like) based on purchases made using that account. Rewards currencies may then be redeemed by the account holder. Account holders may have multiple accounts with multiple providers, each with its own unique rewards program. Account holders lack incentive to switch accounts or open new accounts because they do not want to lose rewards they may have already earned from pre-existing accounts.
These and other drawbacks exist.